


the wall pin of love

by vivific



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: Marinette doesn't know what a kabedon is. Kagami explains with a practical example.





	the wall pin of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/gifts).



> hi maggie i know you're not one for ML anymore (heck i'm not either at this point) buuut i was checking in on tvtropes and found "wall pin of love" listed on an FE page and i was like "oh! that's the trope i approved back in like 2016 or whatever because i wanted to add it to kamiaso's page bc thoth does it so often and how is this NOT already a trope page" and then i was gonna make a jokey ml text post but it turned into this so... yeah. you might be hella out of date on ML but all you gotta know is that kagami is a girl from japan who's like, a fencing rival for adrien and everything else about her character her crush on adrien doesn't matter here!
> 
> for everyone else this fic is completely irrelevant to everything i just said except for the kabedon-ing
> 
> anyway, like, *gasp* an ml fic that's not super fucking dark or lilanette or both! that's a first since like 2015 lol

Superheroing doesn’t leave one with much free time for hanging out with friends, but sometimes the stars align and Marinette isn’t cramming to catch up on homework when Alya suggests a group outing to the movies. For all the stress that becoming Ladybug has brought on, she takes a bit of happiness in all the friends she’s made since that fateful day.

However, as Adrien and Kagami had fencing after school, Alya and Nino headed home first and promised to meet at the theatre instead, while Marinette waited in the courtyard sidelines for practice to finish.

Though Adrien and D’Argencourt both said she has a good natural instinct for combat, Marinette really doesn’t have the time to add in another hobby on top of everything else she had _and_ Ladybug. But, watching fencing is entertaining enough, especially when the team is comprised of the best fencers in the arrondissement.

Practice is over, though, and Marinette’s waiting for Adrien and Kagami to come out of the locker rooms. She texts Alya and Nino to let them know they’ll be on their way to the theatre, and that they should both prepare to leave themselves. Alya and Nino both reply in assent, when Marinette hears the locker room door open, and spots two people leaving from the corner of her eye.

She looks up. Adrien’s voice carries indistinctly, it sounds like he’s explaining something. Kagami nods to him but doesn’t laugh or respond audibly.

The girl isn’t very expressive, Marinette has found, and next to Adrien’s open gestures, she almost appears bored. But, her reservation reminds Marinette of Adrien’s first days at school, so perhaps it’s just something sheltered rich kids do.

Or maybe it’s just a culture clash. Lila did mention her American friends found her expressive hand gestures to be baffling. Maybe they’re the over expressive ones.

The two get closer, and Marinette finally makes out what Adrien’s saying.

Not really.

“So Thoth kabedons Yui, like usual, except then you see Tsukito is still—”

Kagami cracks a smile, and Adrien proceeds to cut himself off laughing. Something roils in Marinette’s chest, and:

“Kabe-what now?”

Adrien and Kagami finally turn to face her, and Marinette feels a blush rising to her cheeks. She really didn’t mean to interrupt their conversation, but her mouth works faster than her brain. Adrien’s eyes light up, though.

“Oh! Yeah, a kabedon is—”

“It’s a Japanese term,” Kagami interrupts. Her smile has vanished, and she steps closer towards Marinette. The girl steps back. “Kabedon is when a person slams their arm against a wall and traps a person with their body. Sometimes they use two arms, like _this_.”

Kagami’s hands hit the wall beside both sides of Marinette’s head, and Marinette freezes. Oh no, is kabedon some sort of attack then? Did she just anger Kagami by interrupting her conversation with Adrien? Marinette inhales sharply and doesn’t move. The other girl is so close, Marinette can smell the shampoo and soap from her post-practice shower. She can probably hear Marinette’s heart drumming and feel the fluttering feeling in her chest.

The silence is dragging on too long, or has it only just started? She can’t tell.

“O-Oh,” is all Marinette manages. Her brain is short-circuiting. “I see.”

“It’s usually a joke these days,” Kagami continues, and shifts one arm off of the wall. Marinette can see Adrien in her peripheral now, but she can’t look away from Kagami’s eyes. “But it was supposed to be a romantic gesture, or the person who does it does so before confessing their love.”

Oh. Romantic. Or a joke. Not an attack. Okay.

Wait.

Her heartbeat quickens.

Oh no.

Wait. Not-oh no.

Kagami was demonstrating. Not—

But this feeling is…

Oh crap.

“Can… Can the person who receives the, erm, kabedon confess too?” Marinette asks. She has an opening to escape, but Kagami isn’t moving any further away and Marinette’s legs might just collapse beneath her if she tries to squeeze out of the ‘trap’. Or if Kagami gets any closer.

The other girl blinks a few times, and her brows pull together in thought.

“I suppose? I don’t think it happens because the person who has the kabedon done to them doesn’t really _choose_ for it to happen, however—”

“I think I love you.”

Kagami’s face goes slack.

“What?”

Marinette bites down hard on the inside of her lip. Oh, her and her runaway mouth…

“I mean I hate you!” She blurts out, stumbling away from Kagami. Her brain catches up and Marinette flails her hands in front of her. “No, wait, _I don’t hate you_ , it’s—it’s the opposite really and that’s— _not_ the problem I just,” Marinette grabs her bag, and stares straight at the floor. “We have a see to movie and I forgot my home at my wallet so I’m going to go grab it and I’ll-meet-you-at-the-theatre-BYE!”

Marinette sprints off the courtyard and out of the school building before Kagami can even get a word out because, really, native French speakers barely understand her when Marinette is lovestruck.

The front door slams shut behind the girl, and after a few moments of silence, Kagami turns back to Adrien. She looks very thoughtful, but there’s a small smile on her face.

“Is that how one confesses their love in France?” she asks, head tilting in curiosity.

Adrien chuckles and grins.

“No, I think…” he says, “I think that’s just how Marinette does it.”

**Author's Note:**

> not seen: tikki teasing marinette while marinette attempts to yeet herself into the seine out of embarrassment
> 
> beep boop i'm on tumblr as [@imaginal](https://www.imaginal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
